


Twisted Triplets

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Sam Winchester Reader-inserts [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clit Pumping, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Nipple Pumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Prompt: I got #46, Twisted Triplets, for @thing-you-do-with-that-thing and @mysupernaturalfics‘s “We Can Write it Better” challenge on Tumblr.





	

Finding toys small enough to take on hunts can be difficult, so when Sam came home from the post office with the little package in hand you couldn’t wait to try out whatever he’d picked.

“Twisted Triplets,” you read as Sam cracked open the package. “And these are…?”

He had only grinned mischievously. “Let me show you.”

Which is why you’re lying naked and spread eagle on a motel bed, wrists bound to the headboard with padded leather cuffs. You’re trembling with anticipation as you watch Sam approach the bed. He’s already stripped off his shirt and his jeans are sung low on his hips, the toys in one hand and a bottle of special lotion in the other.

“Ready, sweetheart?” he says, kneeling beside you on the mattress.

You nod, spreading your legs more. Your thigh pushes up against his knee. “I’m ready.”

“We’ll start slow. Let me know if it gets to be too much.”

“I will.”

Sam leans down to kiss you firmly. You hear the soft click as he sets the toys on the nightstand, and then his hands are on you. Calloused fingers stroke over your skin. Sam begins kissing along your jaw, down your neck. Your body arches as his mouth makes its way across the curve of your breast. When perfect pink lips wrap around your nipple, you can’t suppress a moan. You head falls back against the pillow and your eyes close.

Sam sits up a little. You hear the sound of the lotion bottle opening, and then the cool liquid is applied to both nipples. Hard plastic presses against your skin.

“Remember, let me-”

“Know if it’s too much,” you finish for him, opening your eyes and looking down to see the little plastic toy Sam’s holding to your breast. “I will. Just, please…”

He nods and begins twisting the knob on the toy. At first, it doesn’t feel like much of anything. Then, as the pressure in the sucker increases, you can feel the tug. It’s… different. Pleasant, but different. You like it, as evidenced by the growing wet between your thighs.

“How are you feeling?” Sam asks when he’s finished twisting.

“Good. Really good.”

“Want me to do the other one?”

You nod, pushing your breasts into his hands. He chuckles and covers your other nipple with the second toy. Once it’s in place, he sits up.

“You look so good like this,” he murmurs, moving to kneel between your spread thighs. You’re trembling in anticipation. If the suckers on your nipples feel good, what will the third one feel like?

Sam’s hands are huge on your thighs as he leans down to lick a wet stripe over your pussy. The tip of his tongue flicks over your clit and draws a soft whine from you. Sam pops open the lotion and gently coats the little numb with it.

“Hold still for me, sweetheart,” he murmurs, dropping a line of soft kisses on your inner thigh as he covers your clit with the third sucker.

A soft gasp falls from your lips when he twists the knob. It feels incredible. Not strong enough for an orgasm, but good all the same.

“Sam,” you whine when he gently jiggles the toy, sending sparks of pleasure through your pussy.

“Does that feel good?”

“Uh-huh,” you manage.

Sam smiles. He pushes your legs up and out of the way so he can turn his head sideways and push his tongue into your entrance. The sucker rests against his cheek, bouncing a little with every movement he makes and only serving to drive you crazy faster.

You’re not sure how much time passes, but Sam makes sure to keep you right on the edge. Your whole body is shaking by the time he sits up.

“Sam,” you whimper. “Please…”

“Please, what, sweetheart? What do you want?”

“I want… want to cum” you beg, lifting your hips under his hands. “Please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Sam slowly releases the pressure on the sucker until it pops free and he can set it aside. He thrusts two fingers into you without warning, pressing right up against your sweet spot as he sucks on your clit.

“Fuck, Sam!” you wail, body jerking as you cum harder than you’ve ever cum before. Your pussy clenches around his fingers.

Sam smiles, easing you through the aftershocks with gentle touches. “Beautiful, sweetheart. Absolutely beautiful.” He carefully removes the suckers from your nipples, replacing them with his mouth. You moan, tugging at the restraints. “I’m going to fuck you now. Ready?”

“Hell yes.”


End file.
